Question for the DN characters
by Beyond'sGurl
Summary: There are TONS of these so I decided to do one. Submit your questions and they will answer them...if I let them *evil smile*
1. Chapter 1

Reece: Hey people! Leave reviews with your questions to the Death Note characters that I will introduce in about 2 seconds!

Sam: BUT I WANT TO INTRODUCE THEM!

Reece: TOO BAD! Anyways…as I was saying…Oh never mind, they can introduce themselves.

L: *looks up from sugar cube tower and waves*

Light: *mumbles* Why am I here?

Misa: *smiling* HIIII!

Reece: *hits Misa*

Misa: OW!

BB: *eating jam*

Near and Mello: *fighting*

Matt: *playing video games and smoking*

Reece: *slaps Matt* NO SMOKING!

Matt: OW! Ok ok!

Sam: MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Malligator ****Hale**

L, what is your favorite sweet OF ALL TIME! :) I think that's how these things work…

_L: Hmmm… I would have to say strawberry cake :D_

**IBelong2Near**

Matt: Why are you addicted to smoking and video games?

L: *hugs*

Near: *huggle* I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT! *takes picture*

Mello: *takes chocolate* you look like a chic

BB: *takes jam* :P

Misa: you're an idiot :P

Light: *tackles*

-IBelong2Near

_Matt: Isn't it obvious?_

_L: Thanks?_

_Near: *creeped out* SECURITY!_

_Reece: WE DON'T HAVE SECURITY!_

_Near: -_-_

_Mello: T_T_

_BB: MY JAM!_

_Misa: NO I'M NOT!_

_Light: NOT THE FACE!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lii&Eii**

ok! here goes～

L and light: my buddy lii doesn`t like death note. mostly `cuz of light. anything to say to her?

mello: you`re awesome. i think you beat near in everything...howd you get so awesome?

near: you`re also awesome. how old are you anyway? e.e

misa: yo.

maatsuda: you`re the best tf agent ever. (besides L, M, and N...) why`re you so awesome?

-eii.

_L: Well…not really except…MY CAKE!_

_Light: I'm offended :O_

_Mello: THANK YOU! I've always been awesome!  
Near: *rolls eyes*_

_Near: Um…don't know… *goes back to darts*_

_Misa: HEYYYYY_

_Matsuda: *hugs* Thanks! Hm…I guess just because I am!_

**Charlie Sykes**

L:how come you don't get fat from eating all those sweets? wish i could but I'll gain two pounds just by looking at cake -_-

Near: I love you! you remind me so much of L :D one of the reasons i kept watching. whats your opinion on the near/mello or near/matt fanfics? urgh! I been so obsessed with dying my hair white, or bleach blond (closet thing) but sadly my mom wont let me =/ sucks ass

Mello: I also love you, and did anyone ever point out you have the same scar as Zuko from The Last Airbender and some what act the same?

BB: to kill or to eat jam? can't chose both.

Matt: I have no question, just here to show you love :)

Light & Misa: don't like you (:

_L: As I said to Ms. Amane, I use my BRAIN _

_Near: Uh…ok? *backs away* *thinks* creepy fanperson… Um…about the fanfics, I don't mind them *shrugs*_

_Mello: Uh…Thanks?_

_BB: J-A-M!_

_Matt: Love you too :D_

_Light & Misa: :'( _


	4. Chapter 4

**Joytotheworlddannyphantom**

Poor mixed up Misa...

TIME TO MAKE HER LOOK AND ACT NORMAL!

1) Dress normally. No loitia dresses or whatever they are. A plain top and jeans with a pair of trainers is perfect!

2) Speak a little lower. Stop whining, and do something creative!

3) Stop talking in the third person, its just ANNOYING.

4) You CAN eat cake! You just have to apply exercise like NORMAL people!

5) At least TRY to be a little smarter! We all know you're not REALLY a witch! JUST USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND JUST! And by that, I mean L.

Light: Die. JUST, DIE. *rips up death note* CONFETTI!

Near: I like you. Have a GIANT WHITE DRAGON, for a gift! *gives*

L: *gives 3 layered strawberry sponge cake with extra icing and strawberries* Ta-da!

Matt: *gives a kinect, xbox, and HD 3D plasma screen TV* Enjoy! Oh! *gives COD black ofs and a new laptop* Like?

Reece: I BESTOW APON YOU THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY PLATINUM CREDIT CARD! *gives* Knock yourself out.

Sam: Hello random person who I probably don't know by 95%!

BYE! *flies off*

_Misa: Offended! But…I can try?_

_Light: MY DEATH NOTE! RAWR *tackles*_

_Near: *gasp* YES HAH IN YO FACE MELLO!_

_L: Did I ever tell you how much I love you?_

_Matt: *huggles* I F***ing love you!_

_Reece: HOLY S***! I LOVE YOU *HUGS* KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Sam: WAZZUP?_

_All: BYE!_


	5. Chapter 5

**BellatrixBirthday**

Oh hai! :3 BB is my dad, but I'm meeting him for the first time. HERE ARE THE WORDS FOR PEOPLE:

Near: I has a crush on you. I think your cute. *blushes*

L: Your cool and everything, but I find the resemblance between you and my dad creepy. Your still awsome. In fact, I'm torn between being a detective or a murderer like dad when I grow up.

Mello: You kick a**. Therfore I idolize you. I still have a question for you though: Why do you dress like that? If you didn't, people wouldn't think you were a girl.

Light: I hate you. You killed dad. Go burn in hell. Now that I think of it, didn't you die? Didn't most of you die? How are you all answering questions then? Who resurrected you then? Kind of creepy if you ask me.

Matt: I like games, too. How do you feel about the game Spore?

Well, I'm off! Oh, and dad? I want a switchblade for my birthday. *glomps Near, Kicks Light between the legs, hugs BB, and runs out cackling while eating RASPBERRY jam.*

_Near: *blushes* Um…thanks_

_L: O.o Thank you…I think?_

_Mello: I KNOW I KICK A**! I dress like this because leather is a material that is hard to penetrate…AND I LOOK SMEXY!_

_Light: … I can't "burn in Hell" because I am in Mu (nothingness) and I did?_

_Matt: :O_

_BB: Um…didn't know I had a daughter , but ok!_

_Near: AHHHH!  
Light: *doubles over in pain*  
BB: *hugs back*_

_Sam…O.o that was strange…_

_Reece: UNDERSTATEMENT!_

**xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx**

BB! *Glomp* I lurv you. x3 Okay. You love L. True, right? ;D *gives you a jar of Strawberry Jam* ^^

L, I love you, too. *GLOMP* Haha. Have you seen that video on Ken'ichi Matsuyama (your sexy sctor), supprting some brands? xDD It's so cute! :) *hands you a chocolate cake* :) I made it.

Light, I love you, too! *glomp* Let's say this: L is dead, you meet BB, You have a crush on BB, you and BB "mate". How do you feel about that time-line? ;D *gives you some apples* :D

Matt, HELP ME BEAT RADITZ! *Glompp* I lurvvv you. *gives you "Timeshift" game for the ps3* Let's play. But I'll warn you: I'm the best.

Mikami: *glomp* I LOVE YOU, TOO! *gives you millions of pens* :DD

Mello: LOVEE! *GLOMP* Let's have a sexy CHOCOLATE PARTY! :DD *throws you choclate bars*

Misa: HI! YOU ARE AWESOME! Ignore all those messed up statements of you. ^^ *hugs* Let's stalk Light together! :D

Near, GO KILL YOURSELF!

Bye!

_BB: … OFF! BAD FANGIRL!_

_L: I love you too and no can't say I have… :O CAKE!_

_Light: Uh…*red face*_

_Matt: NO YOU'RE NOT! I WILL OWN YOU!_

_Mikami: ? How did I get here…GOD! *runs to Light but is glomped by xL-iz-After-Beyond-Birthdayx* PENS!_

_Mello: :0 NO WAY CHOCOLATE!_

_Reece: BAD MELLO NO CHOCOLATE!_

_Misa: YAY! *hugs* OK! *glances at Light's terrified face*_

_Near: *sad puppy face*_

_Sam: BYE PERSON I DON'T KNOW!_


	6. Chapter 6

**MiisaAmane**

hi! :D

Light: go to hell! And if you can't just go somewhere no one can see your uglyness xD Oh wait..EAT YOUR DEATH NOTE

Near: go with Light, and shave your head like Britney Spears did..don't worry, only Light will see you xD!

Mello: U're so awesomee! I think you're better than Near n.n

L: I love you! :3

BB: I love you moree! *gives you jam* you deserve it :3! KISS MISA, A REAl KISS, with TONUGE and ALL xD!

Misa: You really dissapoint me e_e stop acting so annoying please D:

I know you are not stupid, but behave! we share the same name so make me feel proud of it!

I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM LIGHT! He's a BITCH!

Go with BB instead :D yeah! He is the best, a real murder and really HOT!

Matt: oww! My best friend loves you!

_HI!_

_Light: NEVER! What you talking bout? I'm super SMEXII!_

_Near: :'O NO!... EVERYONE LOVES ME!_

_Mello: I know! *huggles*_

_L: *looks up from cake* MY CAKE! Oh…ok?_

_BB: JAM! Ew….gross!_

_Misa: :'( Tear_

_Matt: TELL HER I LUV HER 2!_

_BYE MiisaAmane!_


End file.
